


Maybe

by Siubhan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siubhan/pseuds/Siubhan
Summary: Hutch his thoughts.





	

MAYBE

We plan to go up hills, try to see the end, the blue sky, the top, the finish, the goal. How your live would be, family, kids, a pretty wife?............

Most of us go for that. And it could be, that when we reach the aim, or …………..

I look back, is it courage or a lack of self-confidence…..

I see the hollow in my live, it passes by and calls me. I had my woman, the joy, the passion. But I don’t think I can ever reach my target, the object that is so ……………familiar to be a part of me.

It always passes by however it never fills up the gap in my live, or can it?......... Maybe.

I’m half way on that mountain. And I want to look back. Because I’m up to another deep crater.

And I can’t cope with it any longer. The hole must be filled or else……...

So, I have to see where it all started. When, and how and……Maybe.

The present won’t leave me, I look up, see you sitting there on the other side of the table, you take a glance at me with those long dark lashes. Eating again. My gosh I would gain weight if I would keep up with you eating all that greasy stuff, day by day.

And don’t you fool me partner, if you say you hate fatty food, you are only disgust by it when you’re immature or have that bad mood. (I have a chuckle, how I love it, love you, love your…….)

So the mountains, they have holes to hide in. And they gave me cover for a long time now partner.

But this is the end, I can’t go further and I allow myself just a little peak once in a while…………..Who am I kidding. I want to go up that hill with you.

I steal away a little love when you undress in front of all the other officers. When you put on your smell well, change your T shirt, and your head pops out of the collar, and you tear the fabric down to cover that masculine chest, full of soft furry curly……………and go out on a date. (Jealous)

I’m captured by your dark blue eyes, see you swallow the burrito. “He partner, want to have a bite”.

I clear my throat, gave a no no nod and concentrate on the statement I’m making.

What kind of report Hutchinson, I asked myself.

Stop this, don’t look back. You got to cross that mountain, get it over with, my destiny isn’t to be stuck half way.

Okay, thorn apart, to what I am. Half gay, half straight, up or down, me a bi……..…

Me a homo………….(Maybe) Ridiculous. No stop this.

But you keep scrolling under my skin partner, your habits. Some of them I hate. Look at you for an instance, eating that unhealthy stuff, the way you flirt with woman, how you kiss their arms or slap their butts with a file.

You slapped my butt too. What does it mean. Offering something of the food I don’t want.

Why are you looking at me, I see it through my lashes.

It is uncomfortable hot in the squadroom.

Suddenly the phone rings, a bit saved by the bell, you answer it.

Hell, I’ve got to get out of here.

“He wait Hutch, we have to climb a mountain, a dead body on Hill drive”.

Our mountain, god Starsk, our mountain, I passed the hole, because you’re next to me, for a few seconds your arm is around my shoulder.

“On hill drive buddy, and I don’t want to go up that mound by myself”.

Maybe the gap is closed and maybe you will keep it concealed.

I look at his grinning face and he squeezes my butt.

Maybe, you feel the same..


End file.
